


Popcorn kernels and dirty bedsheets.

by SonicVixen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Frerard, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicVixen/pseuds/SonicVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can get very heated when you're in a cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn kernels and dirty bedsheets.

Gerard is the type of guy who likes to do stuff on his own. Mostly he stays in his room drawing comics, but since he wanted to get out and it was raining, there wasn't much he could do.

He still wanted to get outside, though, so he decided to go and see a movie at the movie theatre. And since Guardians of the Galaxy was released shortly before that, and Gerard absolutely loved comics, he decided to go and see Guardians of the Galaxy.

When Gerard looked outside, all he could see was a grey mass of clouds hanging above the city, releasing its cold rain. He had a nice view because he lived in a 20 story-building and he was living on the 15th floor. When he looked closer, the rough winds swept through the trees and he started to doubt if he should go outside. The puddles outside were filled with the grey reflections of the sky above them. Autumn finally arrived and it came in with a loud bang.

Gerard still decided to go. He hadn't been out on the streets for a while and he needed to get some fresh air anyways. He grabbed his black coat from the coat rack and he put it on. This coat was nice and warm and he looked good in it too, as he thought himself. He put a soft, comfy scarf around his neck and put on his black beanie. When he looked in the mirror, he was actually quite satisfied with himself.

Gerard decided he was ready to go. He took his keys and his phone with him and stepped out of the door, took the elevator down to the ground floor and stepped outside to go to the movie theatre. It was colder than he expected, but it didn't really matter. He was appropriately for this weather.

After a 15-minute walk, he finally arrived at the movie theatre. It surprised him to see such few people. He was surprised, yes, but to him it didn't really matter. He actually liked it when there weren't so many people in the theatres, at least he had the cinema all for himself now.

He walked towards the ticket booth and while waiting in line, he noticed a very handsome man standing in front of him. The man was quite short. He was wearing worn-off skinny jeans and a black jacket. His hair was brown and was hanging down his face. As ragged as he looked, he looked almost perfect.

Before Gerard knew it, the man in front of him bought his ticket and was turning around to walk towards the cinema. When the man turned around, time stood still for a second and he looked Gerard straight in the eye.

The stranger smiled at Gerard.

He smiled.

Gerard stood still and stared at the man for a moment before he was being snapped out of his thoughts by the girl behind the counter.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I, eh. Yes. One ticket for Guardians of the Galaxy please." Gerard stuttered. He didn't know how to handle himself for a second. He was hastily looking around to see what direction the strange man went to, but the man had already disappeared.

Gerard dozed off for a bit and the girl behind the counter snapped him out of his thoughts again.

"Sir? Sir! Excuse me!" she said, her volume increasing.

"Wha-? Oh. Oh. I'm sorry." Gerard was shaken out of his thoughts of the beautiful man he had just seen. He was startled by the girl's voice.

"Here's your ticket, sir. Enjoy the movie." The girl said, certainly very irritated.

It wasn't strange that the girl behind the counter was annoyed. Gerard was only looking for the man that stood in front of him in the line. He was nervously looking around to look for him, but he wasn't there anymore. Gerard was disappointed and decided to go to the cinema to look for his seat already.

When he walked into the cinema, it was dark. Only a few lights at the ceiling were giving off light.

He looked up into the movie theatre and he could see a few people.

"Row 16, chair 3." He softly read out loud what was on the ticket and started moving towards his seat.

Soon, he found his seat and let himself sink into the chair. He was kind of bummed out that he lost the beautiful man he had just seen. Still, he decided to let it be and relax and go and watch a movie.

The movie started playing and Gerard sank further into the comfy chair. When a silent part from the movie came up, he heard loud noises of popcorn being eaten behind him. Gerard was irritated by it, but again, he decided to not let it bother him and he continued to watch the movie.

Still, the sounds of popcorn kept bothering him and he looked behind him to see where it came from. Sadly enough, Gerard couldn't see anything really because of the darkness in the cinema. While he turned around and started to focus on the big screen again, he felt popcorn being thrown at him.

"What the..?" he said. He couldn't even finish his sentence before another piece of popcorn landed on his black hair.

"To whoever this may be, can you please stop? It is annoying the shit out of me." Gerard said. He started to become really fed up because he also couldn't see where the pieces were coming from. To him, this was the only way to tell them to make it stop.

He heard soft giggling behind him. After the giggling stopped, he heard footsteps coming towards his direction and a dark figure sank into the seat next to him.

"Aww, did I hurt you with the tiny pieces of popcorn?" the figure asked. When Gerard looked next to him, he stared into beautiful, dark-hazel eyes.

"I-eh. No." Gerard said finally. He didn't know what to do and stubbornly looked back to the movie. He was irritated but also intrigued at the same time. He shot glances next to him, but he didn't seem to look back at Gerard. He looked very indifferent, actually.

After a while, Gerard started to get frustrated by the guy ignoring him. The man was attractive and Gerard had a hard time not to let his thoughts wander off by themselves into the darker areas of his mind. At least they were sitting in the dark, so if the gods of mockery had decided Gerard had to pop a boner, he would at least hope the beautiful man next to him wouldn't be able to notice.

But as Gerard had presumed, someone up there wanted him to be awkward so he could feel the warmth gathering in his lower stomach. He tried to sit in a more comfortable position, but this was only more uncomfortable and besides that, the man also notices Gerard's shuffling in his seat.

"Are you okay?" the man whispered in Gerard's ear. A bit too close.

Gerard could feel the breath of the man dancing like velvet against his skin and he turned his head. As soon as he turned his head to the side, he looked into the big and, even in the dark, vibrant hazel eyes belonging to the man positioned next to him. A moment of silence rested between them and they just stared at each other.

The corners of the guy's mouth turned into a playful smirk and he pushed his head forward, his lips crashing against Gerard's. At first, their mouths moved against each other at a leisurely pace, but soon the kiss started to heat up and Gerard pushed his mouth harder against the other man's lips.

Little moans escaped between them and hands and fingers started to explore each other's bodies. Soon the man broke the kiss and shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows for a second. He looked like he was about to explode. He opened his eyes and looked at Gerard like he could jump his bones at any given moment. His eyes burned with lust like burning embers.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere more… private?" The man asked hesitantly but still so confident.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Gerard said, his voice already ragged out. "But, what's your name?" he later asked.

"My name is Frank." The man answered.

The two men stood up like nothing happened. When finally outside, Gerard followed Frank to his apartment. It wasn't a long walk which was nice because the rain was pouring outside.

 

Before they could get to Frank's apartment, they had to climb a few stairs, but as soon they arrived in the stairwell, they couldn't get their hands off of each other. Frank lived on the fifth floor, and if they kept continuing at this pace, there was a chance they would not make it upstairs with their clothes on.

Suddenly, when they were almost at Frank's apartment, Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and started attacking his neck.

"Ah!" Gerard cried out as Frank bit his neck. That was going to leave a mark in the morning.

At the same time, Gerard's hands attacked Frank's body with the same passion and lust as Frank bit his neck. As his hands lowered on his body, he could feel Frank's muscles tighten under his touch. Gerard could already feel Frank's cock against his leg and that was the point he wanted to be in his bed as soon as possible.

"Frank? I-I want to go –ah- inside. I can't wait any longer." Gerard panted. His voice already fucked out from the making out.

"Hng. Okay. Let's go." Frank answered. He got only even more agitated and he couldn't wait for Gerard to fill him up.

Frank took Gerard's hand and pulled him up to his apartment.

His apartment was messy. It was clear to see Frank wasn't planning on bringing visitors with him back home, but that was the least Gerard needed to focus on right now. He didn't care about the mess, the mess would be much worse when they were done later tonight.

They rushed into the bedroom and Frank pushed Gerard on his bed. He landed on his back and as soon as Frank could see his chance, he attacked Gerard with his mouth.

Frank continued where he left on Gerard's neck and soon Gerard was a moaning mess beneath him. Frank moved his lips down Gerard's body and soon felt his length pressing against his neck. He decided to let his lips explore a little bit more, just for the sake of it.

Frank's fingers pulled on the hem of Gerard's shirt and as soon as Gerard got the hint, he pulled his own shirt over his head. Frank looked like him like he was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, and maybe he indeed was the most perfect thing there was.

Their eyes locked for a moment, but both filled with lust, Frank couldn't wait much longer. Frank sank down and softly kissed around the other man's nipples. As soon as the rosy buds became hard, he moved his mouth over them and started sucking on it, with the other hand palming Gerard's hard member.

Gerard started to squirm under him, begging him for more. Frank loves it to tease his partners, so he surely was planning on doing that. With his mouth leaving the nipple, he followed the lines of Gerard's body downwards. When he arrived at the belt on Gerard's pants, he looked up at the man under him to enjoy the view before he was going to do things to him which would make him a moaning mess.

Gerard looked down at that moment and smirked at Frank. He ran his hands through the smaller man's hair and softly tugged on it for a moment, a sign given that the man could do whatever he was planning on doing.

Frank first opened the belt on Gerard's pants agonizingly slow. After that, the slowly opened the button and opened the zipper. Gerard couldn't really wait much longer and he shimmied out of his pants and boxers himself.

Frank grabbed the base of Gerard's cock and he started to tease the tip with his tongue. When he started to slowly move his hand up and down, a stifled moan escaped from Gerard's mouth. Frank couldn't wait any longer himself so he placed his lips around the man's cock. With his tongue teasing the underside and the thick vein that was pumping more and more blood, making the tip purple.

Gerard let out a hard moan from the hot and wet mass Frank's mouth formed around his member. He concentrated on making the guy feel as good and hot as possible, and only leading it from the sounds he was making, that was working exceptionally well.

Frank, on the other hand, was also entertaining himself very much with what he was doing to Gerard. When he had seen him at the movie theatre today, he immediately knew he wanted to fuck him.

Frank started to bob his head up and down only to tease Gerard a bit further. In the meanwhile, Frank's pants were getting awfully tight and he needed some release too. As much as he enjoyed teasing the other man, he wanted Gerard to do some stuff to him, too.

Frank decided to get up and gave Gerard a sloppy but very heated kiss.

Frank had enough. He was horny and frustrated at the same time. He broke the kiss between him and Frank and looked at Gerard with a burning desire.

"Oh, please, suck my dick already!"

"Is that how you learned to ask nicely?" Gerard asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Frank looked up to see Gerard. The heat and lust that his eyes were giving off, almost made Gerard feel bad for him.

"What? Do you want me to ask nicely now?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"Please, suck me off." Frank almost whined.

"Please, suck me off -who?"

"Who? D-daddy?" Frank asked with wonder.

"That's more like it." Gerard answered.

With that, Gerard switched places with Frank and followed up to roughly open up Frank's zippers and pulled his jeans and boxers down. As his boxers entered over his hardened dick, his dick tensed.

As Gerard started to softly stroke Frank's member, Frank let out a breathy moan. Gerard decided to take it a bit further.

"Can you ask it nicely for me one more time?"

"Please daddy, please suck me off." Frank said inaudibly.

"That's more like it."

As if it was his cue, he took Frank's dick in his mouth and sucked it hard. He tried multiple things to make Frank crazy, he deep throated him, he made circles with his tongue on the tip and he hummed around his dick. Gerard started digging his nails in Frank's legs, only to mark him as his. It didn't matter what he did because Frank was soon a whimpering mess underneath him. Frank had his hands tangled up in Gerard's hair as he tensed. He started begging.

"P-please s-stop!" Frank suddenly said.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I don't want to come like this."

"But how would you like to come, then?"

"I-eh. Do you want to fuck me?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"Whatever you want, princess."

Gerard stood up and leaned over Frank to give him a heated kiss. He pushed Frank a bit further up the bed and turned him around on all fours. Gerard gripped the base of his cock and slowly stroked himself at the sight of Frank.

"What do you want me to do, Frankieboy?" Gerard asked, a sly grin spread across his face.

When Frank looked over his shoulder, his eyes had lust in them as fiery as a forest fire. He was barely able to form any words.

"F-fuck me. Oh god, please, fuck me." he panted.

"Frankie, I am going to say this one more time; ask nicely." Gerard said with a semi-stern voice.

"Will you fuck me, daddy?" Frank managed to bring out. His hands twitching, aching to touch himself.

As Gerard was stroking himself, he started to prep Frank. He slowly pushed in with one finger to let Frank get used to the intrusion. As he felt Frank was getting more relaxed, he slowly pushed a second finger inside him not too long after. Frank bit his lower lip until it was swollen and pink.

After a while, Gerard found that Frank was stretched enough and he lined up his dick against Franks' ass. He spit in his hand to slick up his dick, when that was good enough for him, he slowly pushed into Frank's ass.

The tightness around his member felt so intensely amazing. Gerard thrusted into Frank as the tension built in his stomach. Gerard aimed for Frank's prostate, first brushing lightly against it but as the rhythm started to increase, he truly aimed for it. Frank was a moaning and sobbing mess under him. His hands were clenched in the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his brows furrowing while hard moans escaped. Frank sometimes even bit the sheets.

As Gerard was pounding harder and harder, he felt Frank's walls clench around him.

"O-oh fuck! Gerard, I'm going t-to. Ah!" Frank managed to let out. And with that, he decorated his own bedsheets with white ropes.

Gerard could clearly feel the heat in his lower regions and pounded for a few more times until he too came deep inside Frank. Gerard eventually fell on top of Frank out of exhaustion. Gerard softly started kissing behind Frank's ear which made him smile.

"That was amazing." Frank sighed, his eyes closed while relaxing into an after-sex bliss.

"Was it really, hm?" Gerard asked, a smile forming on his face.

Gerard rolled off him and Frank rolled over with him, ending in a spooning position.

"Are you planning on leaving or do you want to stay for a little while to get some coffee or tea later maybe?" Frank asked, slightly nervous.

"I could go for some coffee, but let's leave the popcorn out this time."


End file.
